homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110215-Jeff
treacherousContessa TC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:04 -- TC: <][--grub breath--- AT: Oh good AT: JUST the perrson I wanted to tallk to AT: Welll in lline beforre a few OTHERRS TC: <][--it is.--- AT: Making EQUALLLY horrriblle choices TC: <][--are you on about--- AT: I'm on about how APPARRENTLLY it was intended forr you to be invollved in what woulld have been OBVIOUSLLY a fucking suicidall efforrt to do something that isn't even NEEDED AT: Because forr SOME reason peoplle think that I can't fucking telll when they're being pllayed llike a goddamn musicall instrrument TC: <][--you talking about my Rescue Operation for Aesona?--- AT: YES. AT: And his forr himsellf TC: <][--pants Fenrix.--- TC: <][--should be putting you at the head of that operation.--- AT: Haven't they tolld you AT: It was a fucking trrick AT: He's not even CAPTURRED TC: <][--given I put you in charge of INTEL--- AT: Scarrllet lliterrallly just photoshopped the image togetherr. TC: <][--should have been telling me.--- AT: WELLL THAT'S NEWS TO ME. TC: <][--did tell you.--- AT: And then you demoted me AT: Rememberr? TC: <][--right.--- TC: <][--undemote you.--- AT: Wonderrfull AT: Frranklly I'm not surre what the point is AT: OBVIOUSLLY none of you even have a FAINT idea as to what ourr llimits arre AT: Orr theirrs TC: <][--point is, that we need to come up with a battle plan before anything actually starts to hit the fan.--- AT: Teams. AT: Figurre out the pllanets. TC: <][--Yes.--- TC: <][--was aware of this.--- AT: Become gods, then TEARR thw twinks aparrt. AT: The. AT: Besides LLibby, because she's hellped us. Obviouslly. TC: <][--already have things in motion. My team over here is going to be the Command Platform and the rest of the teams are my Away Teams.--- AT: And that means WHAT, exactlly. TC: <][--have Aaisha out convincing the rest of the troops.--- TC: <][--away teams are Strike teams for out in the field.--- TC: <][--data collection, like you.--- AT: What, exactlly, do you pllan to Strrike. TC: <][--is, theres a storm coming. I'm not sure of what exactly, but we need to be prepared for it.--- TC: <][--need resources.--- TC: <][--Weapons.--- TC: <][--Troops.--- TC: <][--want all of us under one flag here.--- AT: I'm not surre that buillding an arrmy is exactlly what we need AT: But I DO agrree on that. AT: If you think you can do it, fine. TC: <][--see? I have everything under control.--- AT: Just know that I onlly intend to folllow the orrderrs that fit my pllans. AT: And I'm not going to alllow things to happen that arre downrright stupid. TC: <][--are intel. You are there for intelligence and making sure information spreads CORRECTLY--- TC: <][--it does, then we wont need stupid plans.--- AT: Then maybe I shoulld be made AWARRE of the pllans AT: Beforre instead hearring frrom my moirraill when he's pissed of that he can't go to Derrse and get himsellf KILLLED. AT: That shoulld not be my firrst notice TC: <][--we capture him instead of rescue him? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?--- AT: He's with Aaisha now AT: I'm not surre if they tolld you that AT: LLike. On a ship. TC: <][--so then she's bringing him here.--- TC: <][--You're good at the intel thing.--- AT: The two peoplle that Jack most wants to killl, in one pllace AT: Fantastic. TC: <][--are coming here.--- TC: <][--Jack wants to mess with them, they will go through me first.--- TC: <][--I'm not about to lose this thing.--- AT: You'd BETTERR not AT: No dying, rememberr. TC: <][--dying.--- TC: <][--goes for you too.--- AT: Don't pllan on it. TC: <][--would request of you to go around and ask what you can out of the groups and give me names of who is on what team.--- TC: <][--way I can keep them organized.--- AT: I allrready have ideas based on what Erribus and I know. AT: A rough estimate, at lleast. TC: <][--We're ahead at least.--- AT: And at lleast now we know that we DON'T need to have those suicide missions AT: Five of us arre stilll outside of the game TC: <][--main operation probably won't start till they are in then.--- TC: <][--that time, we need to keep ourselves a step ahead of Jack and Scarlet.--- AT: And that means not engaging them on theirr terrms TC: <][--still unsure about this whole god thing, but I assume it's going to be a pivotal moment in our victory road.--- TC: <][--we can help it, let's stay out of their way until that can be achieved or we have the forces to fight back.--- AT: That was my pllan. TC: <][--been seeing some movement on my planet that doens't look too friendly. Nothing new.--- AT: That's harrdlly a shock AT: Scarrllet is going to trry and brreak away any cohesion that we have. AT: I doubt she'lll be ablle to mess with you, but it's imporrtant to keep in mind. TC: <][--not too worried about her.--- TC: <][--Jack nor Scarlet have come to mess with me.--- AT: Norr me. AT: Maybe they have good judgement TC: <][--fact, it's Libby I have the most concern over. She does not like me.--- TC: <][--is a very good reason for that.--- TC: <][--I was slinging her death threats.--- TC: <][--we first met.--- AT: She does not, but I'm fairrlly cerrtain I can keep herr frrom being parrticullarrlly vindictive. TC: <][--I told Aaisha I would tone down on that since she asked me to.--- AT: She's a bit busy at the moment, regarrdlless. TC: <][--Ugh.--- TC: <][--honestly harder than it seems.--- TC: <][--just--- TC: <][--Wanna--- TC: <][--you about how good your blood would look on my hands.--- TC: <][--maybe decorating something--- AT: Don't worrry the sentiment is mutuall. TC: <][--TO SEE THAT HASNT CHANGED--- AT: Do you have any idea how GOOD a bllue cape woulld llook. TC: <][--Gothic thing you are wearing is way too tacky.--- TC: <][--Red?--- TC: <][--REally?--- AT: It worrks TC: <][--stupid.--- AT: Thank you. TC: <][--a cape anyway. Why not a Poncho or Scarf. Those are much more practical.--- TC: <][--does nothing but flap in the breeze uselessly--- AT: That is sorrt of the goall. TC: <][--dumb.--- AT: You don't just NOT wearr a cape that you dig up in olld ruins. AT: It's lloot. TC: <][--you seen that big poofy one? With the gold lining?--- TC: <][--with a dumb crown.--- AT: Poofy capes arre the worrst. TC: <][--it would be an improvement for you--- TC: <][--your soft personality--- TC: <][--even--- AT: How detestablle. TC: <][--calling you weak--- AT: Calll me weak as much as you want AT: I'm prretty surre the death thrreats werre worrse TC: <][--The name calling is not the same.--- TC: <][--rather just--- AT: Peoplle don't even know how much I think about killling them TC: <][--my hands in your rib cage and paint the walls with the viscera--- AT: You woulldn't be the firrst! AT: Frranklly the firrst time wasn't alll that plleasant. TC: <][--wish I could have done it.--- AT: Therre's stilll time. TC: <][--hope so.--- TC: <][--need to have a rematch.--- TC: <][--absolutely had you last time.--- AT: Not to the death untill this is alll overr. TC: <][--AND your fancy tricks.--- TC: <][--sure.--- AT: You can't even keep up with me AT: Even WITH the cape. TC: <][--won't need to if I can hold you down like last time.--- AT: That's not happening again. TC: <][--the horns taste?--- TC: <][--own blood maybe--- AT: Absollutelly fantastic, thanks forr asking. TC: <][--all blood doesnt have different tastes.--- AT: Have you tested that? TC: <][--have.--- AT: We'lll have to comparre resullts then. TC: <][--thing.--- AT: Wonderrfull TC: <][--get to your mission. Fill me in when you have enough intel.--- TC: <][--need to go do something--- AT: Good lluck with them. AT: Don't llet them die. TC: <][--one will die on my watch.--- TC: <][--best believe it.--- -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:44 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Ramira